Happy Tree Friends: Brothers Of Pride
by Wolfess19
Summary: What if Splendid let his pride get to him? Will Splendont allow his brother to rule so freely or will he try to make things right between them? This is going to be a two-shot songfic, presenting two songs from Vocaloid. Featuring a little bit of Cuddles x Giggles, Flippy / Flipqy x Flaky, Splendid x OC - but they might not be that obvious.
1. Chapter 01: Hero Of Evil

**_Disclaimer:_**_ "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media. The original songs used are copyright of Vocaloid (or their rightful owners); credit also goes to those who made the English covers – I only made a few changes._

_[**Note:** All characters are in human form; the story is based in Medieval times.]_

* * *

**Happy Tree Friends: Brothers Of Pride**

**Chapter 01 – Hero Of Evil**_**  
**_

* * *

_**"****Ooh ho ho ho! Shall we start?"**_

Prince Splendid sat atop his throne, one leg casually crossed over the other as he smirked at his subjects before him. Then, giving a simple nod to Splendont – a loyal servant and twin brother – his red-haired counterpart slowly drew an imaginary line across his neck signaling the command, "Execute."

"_No!_" a lowly peasant who went by the name 'Cuddles' pleaded, "I've done nothing wrong! _Spare me!_" The blue-haired prince only let out a snicker as he watched the peasant get dragged away. His cerulean eyes then glanced towards a pink-haired young lady who was sobbing in the corner. "Giggles, I presume? Come hither," he commanded.

_**Once upon a time, deep in another place**_

_**An evil kingdom stood there that no one would dare to face**_

_**Watched over and ruled by a man who was so mean**_

_**A handsome blue-haired prince of only age nineteen!**_

_**Elegance and luxury littered his abode**_

_**Along with one lone servant whose likeness surely showed**_

_**Along with the "Super Squad", his personal guards were named***_

_**Pursuing all the riches of the world that he had claimed**_

"Please…just let me go…" she pleaded, "I have nothing to offer and I promise I'll pay the tax by the end of this week." Prince Splendid pretended to think while silently looking her over – her tunic was slightly torn in places and she had some dirt caked in some parts of her skin.

"You wish to live?" he finally asked, earning a nervous nod, "Then you shall work here as one of my maids until the day you've earned enough to pay your share and leave." Snapping his fingers, Splendont called for the guards and instructed them to have Giggles cleaned and given a uniform; she is to work immediately.

_**Oh, you say you're poor – well that's not such a fearful thing**_

_**Just take it from those whose lives you dangle on a string**_

_**And to all of you intent on cutting short my reign**_

_**Drop down to your knees and scrub the floor~!**_

"Your Highness, it's time for your speech," Splendont reminded. The blue-haired prince nodded and stood, his royal-blue cape flowing behind him as he strolled towards the balcony. He then stared down at the villagers, uncaring as most glared back at him. Ever since the start of his reign, some villagers had tried to overthrow him – all had failed miserably.

While the prince dutifully announced his 'words of enlightenment' to the audience, Splendont's mind had drifted off to the past as he reminisced what he and his brother used to do before pride and power had changed him mentally. His train of thought was abruptly cut off as Prince Splendid yelled out his favourite words.

**[Splendid] _"Now, bow down to me!"_**

The blue-haired prince watched in satisfaction as they obeyed, his smirk growing nearly reaching his ears. "It's magnificent being of royal blood, don't you think?" he asked, smiling as his red-haired servant-brother nodded in approval. "Nothing and nobody can stop you, Your Highness," he added, showing a ghost of a smile as he followed his blue-haired brother towards his personal chambers.

_**The stars of royalty shine so daintily**_

_**Vividly colored with an array of doom**_

_**But to all the weeds who feel that here's where they belong**_

_**Soon they will realize just how much they were truly wrong**_

The following day, Prince Splendid decided to take a walk through the village to 'investigate' the villagers' lives (as well as get some fresh air while at it). Donning a simple cloak to hide his princely features, he ventured out of the palace and strolled down the cobbled streets. _'Is this how these commoners go about their daily lives? How pathetic,'_ he thought, studying everything from the peasants' daily activities to the ragged clothes they wore.

Cerulean orbs then eyed a young woman who was far from looking like all the others around him. _'Is that Princess Moonlight?'_ he thought, his lips forming a small smile as he watched his lifelong-crush assist one of the begging peasants. Prince Splendid was about to walk up to her when a noble man glad in green appeared; he immediately recognized him – Prince Flippy, a renowned soldier and Moonlight's non-identical twin brother.

"Sister, we must go now – our ship will leave in a while," the soldier-prince reminded, gently taking the part-albino's hand into his before heading towards the neighboring docks. Prince Splendid felt his blood boil in anger and jealousy. _'It's not fair…'_ he mentally growled, clenching his fists, _'She always acts as though I'm not even here. Am I not good enough?'_

Unable to stand much more of this, he turned on his heel and stomped back to the palace; slammed doors and muttered curses along the way. Madness had then flooded his mind and he set his course towards a certain room.

Entering it, he nodded a greeting towards a dark blue-haired general who was locked within a cage. Why, you may wonder? Splendid had hired him due to his outstanding rank, yet due to his unorthodox killing methods the young prince had him locked behind bars for [mostly] his safety. "How may I serve you, Your Highness?" General Tiger asked, standing and bowing before him. "Are you in the mood to start a war?" Prince Splendid replied, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

_**There was a sole princess who captured this man's heart**_

_**A part-albino princess who was soon to depart**_

_**However, as she left she had brought a man with her**_

_**A prince of green – a soldier who's also her brother!**_

_**Of course, this prince knew this and then he was filled with rage**_

_**So much he called that man that he had locked inside a cage**_

_**Whispered in a quiet voice so he would not be heard,**_

**[Splendid] _"Calamity and terror, make sure his country is stirred"_**

_'If I can't have her, then nobody else will!'_ he thought, snickering as his army marched towards the neighboring country where Prince Flippy and Princess Moonlight live.

Meanwhile – Prince Flippy valiantly fought off the approaching soldiers but was unable to do a proper job as the attack was sudden and his own army was unprepared. The neighboring village was up in flames and the death toll is already steadily rising.

"Run, Sister! Save yourself!" he ordered, momentarily watching her flee towards the castle's garden maze their parents had specially-created for them. He was in the middle of battle when a feminine scream cut through the air. "Sister!" he screamed; quickly beheaded his opponent before rushing towards the darkened maze.

…only to find his sister lying motionless on the grass, the spot under her stained with her own blood. A knife was sticking out of her chest and her skin had become as white as her hair.

Prince Flippy knew at once who was responsible for this. _'He will pay…'_ he growled, emerald-green eyes flashing to golden orbs as revenge burned through the darkest corners of his mind.

_**Houses of the peasants were burned right down to the ground**_

_**Silenced, many voices would no longer make a sound**_

_**Suffering and grief had filled up the entire town**_

_**But our blue prince didn't even bat an eye~!**_

Back in Prince Splendid's castle, said blue-haired royalty was happily enjoying a view of his kingdom from the castle balcony. He was too absorbed in his army's victory that he didn't hear Splendont calling out his name. The smell of freshly-baked bread topped with butter reached his nostrils; turned to find his servant-brother preparing his seat at the table.

**[Splendid] _"Oh, it's tea time!"_**

"Just the way you like it – crust removed, buttered on both sides and toasted to perfection," Splendont announced, mirroring his blue-haired brother's smile despite the troubles that's slowly been bothering him.

_'It won't be long before this situation turns against us…'_

_**The stars of royalty shine so daintily**_

_**Painted bloody red under the night sky**_

_**Its beauty was unlike another, unrivaled it shone**_

_**But it was ensnared in evil that its thorns had surely spawned**_

Prince Flippy's sanity had completely drained itself since Moonlight's untimely death and in his place stood his altered personality. "I won't let my sister's death be in vain!" Prince Flipqy roared, angrily stabbing his dagger into the oak table. "Sire, as much as you want to avenge her we need a plan," a young scarlet-haired woman piped up, "Prince Splendid wouldn't step down that easily and his army is a force to be reckoned with."

The golden-eyed prince eyed the red-clad warrior silently. "You're right, Commander Flaky…" he muttered, "We might as well get started." Regaining his composure, he ordered her to gather as many troops as possible and have them trained for whatever lies ahead.

_'The time has come for your reign to end, Prince Splendid…'_ he vowed.

_**Cutting short his reign, well that was no easy task**_

_**But the people reached their limit, no longer could they be masked**_

_**They formed a mob and then to the castle they were lead**_

_**By a young woman armoured all in scarlet red!**_

_**All the anger and the hate built up over the years**_

_**Was their strongest weapon as they tread on without fear**_

_**But still battered and still weak from the green country's war**_

_**Retaining them had proven more than just a simple chore**_

"Your Highness! We're under attack!" one of the soldiers screamed as he ran towards Prince Splendid. The blue-haired prince remained silent as he watched from his treasured balcony, cerulean eyes never leaving the sight before him. "Run while you still can – we're outnumbered anyway," he finally replied, his back still turned to the soldier as he heard him run out of the room.

Prince Flipqy's army had easily taken down his own; even his own people had turned against him and were assisting the enemy. "I always knew this day would eventually come…" he muttered dejectedly. "Brother…" Splendont sighed, sympathetically placing a hand on his shoulder.

_**Shot down time and time again, they continued to rise**_

_**Servants fled the castle without even their goodbyes**_

_**The blue prince simply stood there, not even posing a fight**_

_**As he was dragged out into the night~!**_

Prince Flipqy made it up to Prince Splendid's chambers, longsword drawn and covered in a thick coat of blood that dripped to the floor. "I assume you're here to see to my demise…" the blue-haired prince spoke as he turned, exposing his tear-stained face.

"I would kill you right here on the spot, but I have a better idea," the green-haired soldier-prince replied, golden eyes flashing with victory. Prince Splendid scowled and allowed himself to be taken prisoner, neither raising a hand against nor attempting to escape in any way.

**[Splendid] _"Your disrespect disgusts me."_**

As they stepped out into the cool night air, Prince Splendid kept his head hung down as he listened to the cheers of the victorious soldiers and the all-too-happy peasants the moment they realized he had been taken prisoner. He then felt himself get shoved into rough hands, barely registering where he's being taken as guilt blocked out everything around him.

_**The stars of royalty shine so daintily**_

_**Drowned within a blood-red of vanity**_

_**How ironic that the paradise he built himself**_

_**Was what put this broken doll right back up on the wooden shelf**_

Sitting alone in a dark and dank dungeon, Prince Splendid lazily stared out the lone window as sunlight peeped in through the cobwebs. The sound of rusty hinges creaking then drew his attention to his cell door. "Well, it's about time. I'm growing tired of this place…" he mumbled sarcastically.

_**Once upon a time, deep in another place**_

_**An evil kingdom stood there that no one would dare to face**_

_**Watched over and ruled by a man who was so mean**_

_**A handsome blue-haired prince of only age nineteen!**_

_**When the bells would chime was when his life would soon come to**_

_**A simple end, befitting of one who was loved by few**_

_**Our fallen king, once a person of the royalty**_

_**Locked in jail without even any loyalty**_

Commander Flaky was silent as she shackled his wrists behind his back and proceeded to direct him to the guillotine. The blue-haired prince didn't dare raise his head, but he could feel thousands of eyes watching him as he stepped up and had his head placed in position under the sharpened blade.

_Ding…dong…ding…dong…_

_**As the bells resounded through our small and humble town**_

_**All that he could think of was the lameness of their sound**_

_**Without a thought or even a small look into the crowd**_

_**A single tear was all that he allowed~!**_

'_This is it…'_ he thought, still averting his eyes away from the crows as they watched in anticipation. His ears then picked up a quiet sob that was directly in front of him – he knew exactly who it was, even though the figure was enshrouded in a dark cloak. A single tear seeped out from one of his eyes as he thought this one person forcing himself to watch the execution.

**[Splendid] _"Oh, it's tea time!"_**

...those were his final words.

_SHINK! …thud…_

Commander Flaky then held up the tyrant prince's severed head for all to see, smirking as the crowd cheered and shouted joyful cries. Prince Flipqy felt his original self's sanity return; golden eyes changed back into emerald greens as he blinked.

"Prince Splendid is no more," the red-clad warrior announced, "As the law states – this kingdom will now be ruled under a different authority." She then held her hand towards Prince Flippy, who confidently stepped up to stand before the crowd. "I now present to you our new leader!" she added.

The crowd cheered louder and a spontaneous celebration erupted through the entire country.

_**The stars of royalty shine so daintily**_

_**Vividly coloured with an array of doom**_

_**Now the people speak of him without a second thought**_

_**The young blue prince had only received what he had truly sought**_

While the villagers celebrated their well-earned victory, one wasn't joining in and instead hid himself in the shadows. Depression stabbed at his heart and it felt heavier than the dark cloak that hid his true identity to the world.

…tears streaked down his face as he tried to contain his sobs…

_'Brother…'_ he thought miserably.

* * *

_*[According to Wikipedia, four characters appeared in the near the end of the Ka-Pow! episode "Mirror, Mirror"_

_* A female fox with the powers to create "phantom hands"_

_* A female spider with multiple eyes and several bows on her head_

_* A robot with a bowler hat and multiple limbs_

_* A jellyfish (or a Portuguese Man o' War) in a jar of water]_


	2. Chapter 02: Twin Of Evil

_**Disclaimer:** "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media. The original songs used are copyright of Vocaloid (or their rightful owners); credit also goes to those who made the English covers – I only made a few changes._

_[**Note:** All characters are in human form; the story is based in Medieval times. And for sure you know who's singing the lyrics.]_

* * *

**Happy Tree Friends: Brothers Of Pride**

**Chapter 02 – Twin Of Evil**

* * *

_Ding…dong…ding…dong…_

A week had passed since the tyrant crown prince had fallen in the hands of rebels and ruling had been taken over by a new leader, uniting the once-separate countries into one. Peace had been restored to the kingdom and lifestyles had significantly improved.

…and yet, one has yet to recover from his depression.

_'Brother…'_ he thought, tears seeping down his face as he knelt before a lone tombstone in a cemetery, _'It should've been me in your place…'_

Recalling the most recent incident, more tears dripped down to the ground…

_**You're forever the crown prince, as I am your servant**_

_**The cruel hand of destiny broke up two pitiful twins**_

_**And I'll protect you forever, no matter what I do**_

_**I'd do anything and more; I'd become your evil too...**_

When they were much younger, Splendid and Splendont enjoyed each other's company and would spend hours playing in the sunshine. From what everyone would see, the boys were inseparable…but it seemed fate had something else in store for them.

_"Splendid, my son…you shall be the next heir to the throne."_

"Brother!" young Splendont screamed as a pair of butlers held him back while tutors dragged Splendid away, ceruleans and rubies brimming with tears as they were forcefully separated from each other. After that day, neither twin had the chance to play like they used to; much less talk as they were engrossed in their own activities.

_**We were meant to be together from the day we were born**_

_**Church bells rang in happiness the day we came to the world**_

_**But for selfish reasons that I do not understand**_

_**You were taken away; I no longer held your hand**_

_**And if one day you find the world's your enemy**_

_**I can promise you that nothing will stop me**_

_**From protecting your life, for it's you that I hold dear**_

_**Just keep smiling and laughing, your heart should know no fear~!**_

It was not until several years later when the red-haired twin had been assigned to be the blue-haired twin's personal servant. Not only were they finally reunited, but both could notice several changes in each other, apart from losing their childish traits.

Splendid became a crown prince, spoiled by riches and consumed by the need to have control over everything in the kingdom; Splendont was raised and trained only to serve, and he was not happy with the changes his brother displayed.

Nevertheless, he still had his brotherly trait. _'I promise – I'll do everything I can just to keep you smiling and laughing,'_ the red-haired servant-brother swore, _'It's my duty to do so.'_

_**You're forever the crown prince, as I am your servant**_

_**The cruel hand of destiny broke up two pitiful twins**_

_**And I'll protect you forever, no matter what I do**_

_**I'd do anything and more; I'd become your evil too...**_

"Where are we going, Your Highness?" Splendont asked as they donned identical cloaks. "For a walk, dear Brother – I could use some fresh air, and so could you," Splendid replied, admiring himself in the mirror. The red-haired twin chuckled to himself at the fact he's been referred to by family terms instead of his post. "You may be my personal servant, but don't forget we're related by the same blood," the blue-haired prince added.

"I'll keep that in mind, Your Highness – I mean, Brother..." Splendont agreed, both boys chuckling as they headed out the palace doors. "I might have to grab some groceries to restock our shelves, so I hope you don't mind being left alone for some time," the red-haired servant-brother added.

15 minutes had passed…

Splendont had just purchased some apples when he turned, his breath hitching as he noticed a familiar person dressed in a dainty blue gown. The embroidered crest displayed on one of her sleeves indicated she's from the neighboring kingdom, confirming his assumptions. _'Princess Moonlight herself had come to visit – what a surprise,'_ he thought, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he watched the part-albino converse with the locals.

He could feel his heart flutter every minute as he continued to study her; he couldn't help thinking he may have fallen for her already. But deep down he knew it wouldn't work out – for one, he's merely a servant; the other reason concerns her brother, Prince Flippy. Rumors say that the soldier-prince is overprotective of his sibling and would not allow her hand to anyone without prior consent.

Some commotion nearby drew his attention away from the part-albino princess. He turned to find his brother briskly walking back towards the palace. Turning back, he sighed sadly as he watched Princess Moonlight walk hand-in-hand with Prince Flippy towards the docks. _'I wish you well on your trip home,'_ he mentally noted as he turned and headed home.

_**One day, while neighboring visitors arrived in our country**_

_**Walking down the streets, I saw a part-albino in blue**_

_**Lovely was her voice and oh, how charming was her smile**_

_**It was love at first sight, though I fell into denial**_

_**For if my crown prince might wish to see her die**_

_**I will ask no questions; I don't need to know why**_

_**Even as I kill her, I know it's my duty**_

_**As the tears fall down, regretting just what I had done~!**_

He had just stepped through the oversized doors when he noticed their army filing out from one of the windows overlooking the base. _'W-What's going on?'_ Splendont thought worriedly as he directed himself straight to his brother's chambers; found him staring out from the balcony with a sinister smile on his face. "Your Highness, what is the meaning of this?" the red-haired twin asked.

"Princess Moonlight would never accept my hand in marriage – she has no idea what's in store for her now…" Splendid replied. He then turned to his red-haired servant-brother, the same look still plastered on his face. "As my personal servant, you are to follow every order without question, correct?" he added, earning a slow and hesitant nod. "Then you shall kill her for me," he ordered, tossing a sheathed dagger to his red-haired twin.

"Are you mad?_ She doesn't deserve this!_" Splendont objected, flinching as he earned a hard glare in return. He gave in within seconds. "As you wish, Your Highness…" he muttered, turning away while pulling the hood closer to hide his facial features.

It wasn't very long before he found himself on Prince Flippy's and Princess Moonlight's grounds; he had just seen the latter escape into the garden maze as a means to hide herself from the chaos. His feet seemed to have a mind of their own as he stealthily followed her, blood-red rubies never leaving his target.

She then stopped and turned, standing within arms length before him. "I suppose this is your brother's wish. Do what you must," she calmly stated. He felt himself hesitate for several seconds…then he pulled her close, her scream ringing in his ears as she plunged the dagger deep into her heart. "I'm sorry, Princess…" he muttered, hastily dropping her to the grass before fleeing the scene.

…the tears he had been trying to hide since earlier that day finally flowed free as he sailed home, guilt tearing at his heart and soul.

_**You're forever the crown prince, as I am your servant**_

_**The cruel hand of destiny broke up two handsome twins**_

_**And I'll protect you forever, no matter what I do**_

_**I'd do anything and more; I'd become your evil too...**_

A week later…

"You've been down ever since you came back – is something bothering you?" Splendid asked. Splendont couldn't help wonder how his brother could stay so calm and collected after knowing what they had all been through. "It's nothing you should worry about, Your Highness," he finally replied after a moment's hesitation, "Would you like more tea?"

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Hm?" they wondered out loud as they listened to the sudden commotion; both left their seats and stared down from the balcony and confirmed their worst fears – the locked gates are being repeatedly struck by a ramming rod. Splendid's shock turned to anger in a split second. "It seems I've angered Prince Flippy a lot more than I assumed…" he muttered.

Even though Prince Splendid's army is significantly stronger than the opposing soldiers, their strength is not as it used to be as they had not fully recovered from the recent war; they were outnumbered by nightfall and there was a commotion flooding into the floors below him.

"I always knew this day would eventually come…" he muttered dejectedly. "Brother…" Splendont sighed, sympathetically placing a hand on his shoulder.

_**Not everyone knows my dear twin like the way I do**_

_**I can see their anger as they yearn to overthrow you**_

_**Even if we might deserve it for the things we had done**_

_**I will lead them astray; I'll give you the chance to run**_

Splendid had decided to give himself up when he felt something warm drape over his shoulders; noticed it was a dark hooded cloak. He then looked up and saw determination in his red-haired brother's eyes. Almost immediately, he knew what he was thinking. "You don't have to do this…" the blue prince pleaded. Splendont sighed, knowing this may be the last time they shall be together.

**[Splendont] _"I will lend you my cloak, I want you to escape_**

_**Take it now, put it on and please leave immediately**_

_**Do not worry at all; I know it will be okay**_

_**We are twins; no one would know the difference anyway..."**_

"But you don't look anything like me!" his blue-haired brother panicked, "T-They'll know!" Unfazed, Splendont walked over to the wardrobe and brought out a bucket of blue dye he had purchased and hidden earlier that day; took a certain amount and splashed it all over his hair, staining his blood-red locks until it mimicked Splendid's. He then muttered a few inaudible words and within seconds, his ruby-red orbs blinked into sapphire-blues. "Now I do…" he chuckled, quickly changing into his brother's princely clothes.

"I can't let you take my place! It's not right!" the blue prince continued to object, silencing himself as his brother pulled the hood over his head and buttoned the front so he's well hidden. At that moment, the voices that were pooling downstairs were closing in to their location. "Run, brother…" Splendont ordered, "I'll hold them off."

_**Today I am the crown prince, and you're a fugitive**_

_**The cruel hand of destiny broke up two sorrowful twins**_

_**And I know that we both share the same blood in our veins**_

_**That means I am evil too, and I'll gladly take the blame**_

Splendid bit back a sob and fled through one of the secret passages within the walls, escaping the castle that was his home. Once he was at a safe distance, he looked out from his hidden spot and felt a pang of guilt as he watched his brother get dragged away to the dungeons.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Splendont sighed as he sat cross-legged in a dark and dank prison. _'I can't believe they actually fell for my disguise,'_ he thought, chuckling to himself, _'Oh, the wonders dye and simple magic could do…'_ The sound of rusty hinges creaking then drew his attention to his cell door. "Well, it's about time. I'm growing tired of this place…" he mumbled sarcastically.

_**Once upon a time, far in a distant country**_

_**Evil people ruled a Kingdom, harsh with cold tyranny**_

_**Sitting at the throne, turning the land to poverty**_

_**Was the handsome blue prince – my precious sibling**_

_**And if one day you find the world's your enemy**_

_**I can promise you that nothing will stop me**_

_**From protecting your life, for it's you that I hold dear**_

_**Just keep smiling and laughing, your heart should know no fear~!**_

He stayed silent even as he laid his head directly under the guillotine, the sun's rays warming his cold body. Almost all at once his life flashed before his eyes; it abruptly stopped as he heard a sob among the crowd, directly in front of him.

Splendont immediately knew who it was. _'Splendid…'_ he mentally begged, still keeping his eyes averted even as a lone tear dripped down his face, _'Look away.'_

_SHINK! …thud…_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_Ding…dong…ding…dong…_

_**You're forever the crown prince, as I am your servant...**_

The wind picked up and it blew the hood off Prince Splendid's head, revealing his blue locks and tear-stained face. He no longer cared how many days he had been mourning his brother's death, much less if someone found out they had executed him in his place.

_**And if maybe I could be reborn again one day...**_

He then looked up, still sobbing as Splendont's spirit stood before him. _"Stop crying, Splendid…"_ his red twin whispered as he wiped away his tears and ruffled his ghostly fingers on his hair, _"I promise that we'll be reunited one day…"_

_**At that time, I would like it if we could play again...**_

The twins then hugged (if that was possible) until the blue-haired prince felt his red-haired servant's presence disappear. _'Rest in peace, Splendont…'_ Splendid wished as he stood and pulled the hood over his head, hiding his features. Sparing one last look at his brother's grave, he turned away as plans for fleeing the country raced through his head.

_'Until we meet again…'_


End file.
